gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Psycho
The Psycho is an unlikely myth in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Description The Psycho pedestrian is an unnamed and unused pedestrian found in the game's GTA3.IMG file, known only as psycho.txd. He is a Hispanic man with a Van Dyke beard, who wears a black ski cap, a green bomber jacket, military bottoms, and black combat boots. The Psycho's face appears to be angry, regardless of the context. Given that the Psycho ped does not have any clearly defined roles in the game, many internet-based rumors have arisen. It has been debated whether the Psycho was actually supposed to spawn as a Street Criminal, and would run amok in the streets, hence the name "psycho." Another rumor states that the Psycho could just be another military model, dressed in casual wear for duties around Area 69 and K.A.C.C Military Fuels. More sinister ideas exist as well. Some fans have created a backstory for this pedestrian, putting him as a regular member of the military until his mental health degraded, turning him into a killer. All of these rumors can never be decisively proven. It's difficult to track down any information on the Psycho, as he absent from most pedestrian files (namely peds.dat and pedgrp.dat.) However, there is an entry in the pedstats.dat file labeled STAT_PSYCHO that has zero lawlessness and fear and 100 temper.pedstats.dat: STAT_PSYCHO 17.0 7.5 0 100 0 50 1.0 1.0 40 3 This means that he would have been an extremely aggressive pedestrian, having an even higher tendency for violence than STAT_CRIMINAL, the code dictating Street Criminals. However, it is not known if the Psycho pedestrian is actually connected with this code. Myth The Psycho is also the subject of a minor myth within the game. Much like Leatherface and Ed Gein, the Psycho is claimed to be a serial killer operating in the forests of Flint County. Believers in this myth point out that, unlike other serial killer myths, the Psycho actually has a model within the game. The Psycho is said to reside in one of the many homesteads scattered throughout the countryside. *In Back O' Beyond, near the Ghost Lake, is a small one-room home with a windmill. This house is not connected with any other myth in the game, so it may belong to him. *The farmstead at Beacon Hill is also claimed to be the Psycho's home. *A large farm, just due south of Montgomery, is another area with Psycho sightings, but as seen in the mission Wu Zi Mu, it is probably gang territory and not any kind of residence. *A small outpost east of The Farm is cited as the primary residence of the Psycho. It is a one-room storage area that contains a sniper rifle, Sanchez, and crop-duster. Believers say that the sniper and Sanchez are used by the Psycho to commit his murders. Nevertheless, the crop duster is excluded, and it seems more than likely that the outpost actually belongs to the farmers at the nearby farm, who use the crop duster for their fields and the rifle for hunting. *There are minor reports of the Psycho appearing at Leafy Hollow, after The Truth leaves the area, and Flint Range, but these have little to no evidence. When encountered by the player, the Psycho is said to be aggressive and rushes the player with a knife or opens fire from a distance with his rifle. From this point, the Psycho is just a regular hostile NPC and can be defeated by the player easily. Video Investigation References Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Unlikely Myths Category:Serial Killers Category:People Category:Myth Characters